


I'm There For You

by Lilfella



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: And a lil bit of steaminess, Boys Kissing, But mostly fluff, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, French Kissing, Hey Thomas, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Making Out, Neck Kissing, Sharing a Bed, Thomathy, falling asleep together, plz don't read this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 09:22:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20598428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilfella/pseuds/Lilfella
Summary: Thomas is there for Virgil, and Virgil is there for Thomas.It works.





	I'm There For You

**Author's Note:**

> Hi folks!! So this was a little bit of an exercise for me, because there is like no angst in here. It's just boys bein' cute 'n' fluffy. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> [You can read it here on Tumblr!](https://lilfellasblog.tumblr.com/post/187634696220/im-there-for-you-a-fluffy-thvi-fic)

Virgil appeared in his usual spot on the stairs, slightly concerned. He looked over at Thomas, who had been hunched over his computer but looked up when Virgil showed up on the steps.

“Hey Virge. I thought I might be seeing you soon.”

“Yeah, way to make a dude work overtime.”

Thomas laughed and smiled at his boyfriend and went back to his computer, making Virgil frown.

“Dude, take a break. If you keep stressing out you won’t be able to work at all and then,” Virgil took a deep breath. “Bad things might happen.”

Thomas rubbed a hand over his face. “I know Vee, but you know why I’m working right now.”

“Yeah, I do, but I also know how you get when you overwork yourself and don’t relax a little in the evening. You won’t be able to get any work done and-” Virgil cut himself off again. “Your work won’t be as good tomorrow.”

Thomas closed his eyes, did a breathing exercise, and studied his boyfriend. Virgil was stiff, trying to keep himself from fidgeting or taking up too much space.

_Virgil’s right, I won’t work as well tomorrow._

Thomas closed his laptop and grabbed the TV remote. He lifted an arm on the back of the couch and smiled. “Come here.”

Virgil sagged in relief and snuggled up against Thomas as _Steven Universe_ came on. Virgil was leaning his head against Thomas’ shoulder and neck, and could smell his spicy, oud-based cologne. The cologne had mostly dissipated since Thomas had applied it in the morning, but the cacao pod, oud, nutmeg, and oakmoss were still there. It was easily Virgil’s favorite scent, and Thomas wore it well. Thomas was fit, but still soft enough that cuddling with him was like cuddling with a giant heated teddy bear.

Virgil let out a pleased rumble as Thomas wrapped an arm around his shoulders and pulled him closer. Thomas huffed out a laugh as Virgil purred (although he _refused_ to let it be called that) and kissed the top of his emo’s head. Virgil always smelled like lavender, a common scent meant to calm. The irony wasn’t lost on either of them. Virgil’s hoodie added an extra layer of comfort, the additional cushioning incredibly soft under his fingers and the added warmth seeping into his bones. Virgil’s head fit on his shoulder _perfectly_, and Thomas savored every moment of it.

Thomas sang along to the opening theme of _Steven Universe_, Virgil still a little too tense to join in, a coil of nervousness wound tight in his chest. Listening to Thomas sing in his lower register was definitely helping him relax, however, and by the beginning of the next episode he felt okay enough to sing along. He smirked to himself when he noticed Thomas missed a few notes.

They cuddled together, basking in each other’s happiness and the sensation of being close to the one they loved. At the end of the third episode, Thomas started placing little kisses along the top of Virgil’s forehead. Virgil tilted his head up and met Thomas’ kisses with a smile. Thomas started rubbing Virgil’s upper arm while Virgil turned his body more towards Thomas and grabbed a fistful of his shirt as they continued to kiss sweetly. Thomas used his free hand to cup the back of Virgil’s head and tilt it, changing the angle and intensifying the kiss.

Thomas swiped his tongue on Virgil’s lower lip, asking permission. Virgil eagerly parted his lips for Thomas, and soon they were making out rather intensely. When Thomas took the hand that had been on the back of Virgil’s head and trailed his fingers down his neck, Virgil moaned and pressed closer to Thomas. Thomas pressed gently at Virgil’s shoulders, letting him decide. They had been officially dating for about 6 months, and they had yet to go any further than making out, mostly on account of Virgil’s nerves and comfort level. Thomas never complained; he never wanted Virgil to feel uncomfortable with him, and he was just happy to be with Virgil. Virgil let himself be laid down delicately, fire erupting under his skin and causing him to moan again.

Thomas started running his hands up and down Virgil’s body, not going any lower than the waist, while Virgil started touching Thomas’ back and nearly whining at the firm yet soft feel under his hands. He felt a heat growing in his lower abdomen, but didn’t feel particularly inclined to do anything about it at the moment. He was just happy to be here with Thomas, sharing the intimacy they had together.

Virgil cried out when Thomas attached his mouth to Virgil’s neck and began nibbling and kissing his way up it. Bolts of lightning shot out from where Thomas was kissing and touching him and raced along his body, spreading out to each limb and making Virgil’s toes curl. Virgil tangled his fingers in Thomas’ hair and pulled, anticipating the delicious moan he got from the other man as he kissed the life out of him.

They continued kissing, the lightning and fire growing in each of them until Thomas pulled back, yawned, and immediately looked mortified.

Virgil just smiled and chuckled, still slightly breathless. “It’s past your bedtime. We should go to sleep.” Virgil froze. “I mean, can I? I didn’t mean to assume, I just-”

“Breathe babe.” Thomas had waited until Virgil had completed a breathing exercise. “Of course I want you to stay. Come on, let’s go.”

Thomas led them upstairs, holding Virgil’s hand the entire time. Thomas got ready for bed in his bathroom while Virgil just snapped into sweatpants and a t-shirt and crawled under the covers on the side facing the door, just in case someone decided to break in and Virgil had to throw hands. Thomas emerged from the bathroom and scooted across the bed until he got to Virgil.

“Can I hold you tonight?” Virgil asked.

Thomas smiled at him. “Sure.”

Virgil pulled Thomas onto his chest and held him tightly, protectively. Thomas sighed happily and let himself fall asleep, knowing he was being held by the one whose job it was to help keep him safe. Thomas knew he’d always be there to calm Virgil, and Virgil would always be there to look over Thomas.

**Author's Note:**

> Whoo!! ThVi!! I definitely plan to write more because they're cute af, I just need plot ideas for these two dorks. I also wanted to show how one might temper themselves so excess anxiety doesn't bleed over to their partner (what? Me projecting onto Virgil again? Who'd've thought?). I think we all could use some more ThVi in our lives, wouldn't you agree?


End file.
